Different Bubbles
by buttercupgirl112
Summary: Something happens to Bubbles. I'm sorry its taking so long to post. (I have to worry about school). plus I completely forgot about this story as well *grins*
1. Chapter 1

Different Bubbles  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bubbles sat quietly on the bed, listening to her sisters arguing over the TV remote. The professor had hidden himself in the lab, creating something new. Bubbles picked up Octi, her purple stuffed octopus and held him tightly. She hated it when her sisters argued. She had tried to stop them but they yelled at her and told her to stay out of it.  
  
"What am I going to do Octi?" She whispered to the toy, as though it would answer. "I hate it when they argue. I tried to stop them, but they yelled at me. They always yell at me because they think I'm a baby."  
  
Finally, she heard the argument end and figured Blossom had gotten tired of fighting with Buttercup. Bubbles floated downstairs and saw Buttercup sitting on the sofa. The TV was off.  
  
"Buttercup? Blossom?" She whispered, not knowing whether sisters heard her.  
  
"Bubbles? I'm glad you're here." They floated to Bubbles. "We're sorry that we yelled at you. We shouldn't have." Buttercup grabbed her sister's hand.  
  
Bubbles snatched her hand back. "NO! You two ALWAYS yell at me and expect me to forgive you! Why should I forgive you this time?"  
  
Her sisters were shocked. "Bubbles? Are you alright?" Blossom asked, but Bubbles had flown out of the house.  
  
Bubbles knew she was breaking the rules by being out after dark when there wasn't a monster or evil villain threatening Townsville. She just needed to get out.  
  
She flew over Townsville Volcano Mountain, over City Hall, and over the Townsville Dump. She sat on the peak of a mountain, completely unaware of the three shadows that snuck up behind her.  
  
Finally, she spun around and panicked. "Who are you?" She demanded, summoning false bravery.  
  
"We're going to become your worst nightmare." One of them replied, evilly. The other two grabbed Bubbles and tied a rag over her eyes and dragged her away.  
  
'They're flying, but how?' Bubbles thought to herself. 'Maybe it's a trick'  
  
After a moment they landed and the rag was removed and the blue-eyed Puff was shoved into a corner.  
  
"Well, well, well," Said a new voice. "What do we have here? One of the Powerfluff Girls."  
  
"Yep," Said the first one. "And she didn't even fight us much."  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadow and knelt in front of Bubbles. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Bubbles." She whispered. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Your name is Bubbles?!?" He said incredulously, purposefully ignoring her question. "Who gave you that name and why?"  
  
"My daddy gave me that name because I was all cute and bubbly!" She was starting to get angry.  
  
"Well, Bubbles. You're going to help us destroy your sisters. Then maybe we'll destroy you too." He reached over and patted her cheek.  
  
"What? No! I won't!" Bubbles was terrified. What was she going to do?  
  
"You won't have much say in the matter." The blue eyed guy said before getting up and joining his friends.  
  
Bubbles curled up in a ball and tried not to cry. 'Buttercup? Blossom? Where are you I need you! Can you even hear me?' She cried silently in her mind. 'I don't know where I am but I need you so much.'  
  
The blue-eyed boy returned and knelt in front of her again. "My brothers' say that I'm to guard you first."  
  
"You never answered my question. What is your name?" Bubbles wiped a tear from her eyes.  
  
"Everyone calls me Boomer." He replied, sitting next to the Powerpuff.  
  
"Who gave you that name and why?" Bubbles repeated his earlier question.  
  
"I don't know," he replied with a slight grin as his brothers left the room. "Now that my brothers are gone, I get to do with you what I want." He climbed to his feet and reached for her hand. "Come on."  
  
Bubbles warily offered him her hand. "Where are we going?" She asked, somewhat hoping he'd set her free.  
  
He laughed, "Don't you need to go to the bathroom?" He led her outside. "We don't have a bathroom here but we do have plenty of bushes. I'm going to have to go with you to make sure you don't escape."  
  
"WHAT?" Bubbles cried.  
  
"You heard me." He said. "Now come on, we don't have all night." Bubbles hesitated. "Look either you go in front of me or you go in your pants. Got it?"  
  
Bubbles nodded. It would be even more embarrassing wetting her pants. "Could you at least turn around? I promise I won't leave."  
  
Boomer considered it for a minute. "Okay but if you do I'll catch you again and next time, you won't have the luxury of me turning my back. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Bubbles said meekly.  
  
"Good! Now, go on. I'll stay here." He commanded.  
  
Bubbles went behind a bush and relieved herself quickly, fearing that he would change his mind. When she finished she rejoined him. "I'm done."  
  
"Okay, let's go." 


	2. Chapter 2

Different Bubbles  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Blossom and Buttercup flew over Townsville, searching for their blonde sister.  
  
"BUBBLES!!" Blossom called out frantically. "Where could she be?"  
  
"I don't know, Blossom, but we need to keep looking." Buttercup said. "I hate it when she disappears."  
  
"Buttercup, we're going to have to split up. You go over the forest towards the ocean. I'll go this way. We'll meet up in an hour." Blossom ordered.  
  
"Got it!" Buttercup said as she flew toward the forest. "Bubbles!" She called. "Where are you?" Suddenly, in her mind, she heard 'Buttercup? Blossom? Where are you? I need you! Can you even hear me? I don't know where I am but I need you so much.'  
  
"I'm coming, girl, just hang on." Buttercup flew over the woods. 'There aren't many hiding places here in the woods.' She thought to herself. 'Wait what about that old shack? There's no way I can get Blossom to hear me.'  
  
Buttercup flew over the shack and was about to use her x-ray vision to see if her sister was inside, when the front door swung open. A boy led Bubbles out of the house and to a thick grove of trees. A short time later, she heard Bubbles scream.  
  
Buttercup flew at the sound of her sister's screams. "Bubbles!" She cried as she made her way to the grove.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything if I were you." A voice said behind Buttercup. Buttercup spun around and saw a boy in green.  
  
"What are you talking about? I gotta save my sister." Buttercup crossed her arms and glared at the boy.  
  
"You see, I know you won't like what you see." He sneered.  
  
"If something happens to her you're going to pay." She threatened.  
  
"Easy now, Buttercup. Don't go making threats like that. I didn't do any thing to your sister."  
  
Just then Bubbles screamed again. "I don't care what you say. I have to save my sister!" She flew to where she had seen Bubbles last. She gasped when she saw her sister pinned beneath the boy who had led her out of the house. "GET OFF OF MY SISTER!" Buttercup screamed as she flew at the boy.  
  
"Bu-Buttercup?" she heard Bubbles call to her. Buttercup flew to her sister and held her.  
  
"Are you ok, Bubbles?" She asked.  
  
Bubbles nodded slowly. "Can we go home now?" She asked as buttercup helped her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to drop you off at home. Dad's real worried about you. Then I'm going to catch up to Blossom and let her know you're home. Ok?"  
  
Bubbles nodded again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Boomer cursed silently when Buttercup flew in to rescue Bubbles. He flew to the shack and was confronted by Butch.  
  
"Her sister rescued her, huh?" Butch demanded.  
  
"Yeah," said Boomer hanging his head.  
  
"You let her get away!" Said their other brother, Brick, who had just come into the room.  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault." Boomer argued back.  
  
"Well, you were the one designated to watch her." Brick reminded him.  
  
"Brick calm down," Butch came to Boomer's aid. "The plan was brilliant, bro, but we didn't plan it out well enough."  
  
"Whatever," Brick grumbled. "The point is now we have to come up with a whole new plan to get even with those Bitches."  
  
Boomer floated to his room and lay down on his bed. His room was actually a part of the one room shack sectioned off by blue curtains with green and yellow patches. His bed was an old mattress he had found in the city dump.  
  
He laid face up staring at the ceiling. He'd never really wanted to be apart of this plan to destroy the PowerPuff Girls and Townsville. He tried to argue against it but Butch kept calling him a sissy and a whimp.  
  
"It was a stupid idea to begin with." He whispered before he fell asleep. 


End file.
